


【HP中心】白色圣诞节(White Christmas)

by Cinnabars_Su



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabars_Su/pseuds/Cinnabars_Su
Summary: 一条没有劳德的世界线。-哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起坐在火车末尾的包厢里，兴奋地谈论着即将到来的圣诞节假期。他们就读于霍格沃茨的第一个学期刚刚过去，三个小家伙在这里正式开始了他们的巫师生涯。其中，哈利显得最兴奋，他的嘴里塞满了巧克力蛙，手舞足蹈地为两位好友讲述他的圣诞假期安排。“放假之前爸爸来信说，我们今年圣诞节去小天狼星家里过。”哈利的语气有些自豪，“我简直想不出有比这更好的安排了！他住在戈德里克山谷的另一头，拆完圣诞礼物之后，我们甚至可以一起打魁地奇！”“希望你别忘记斯内普的寒假作业。”赫敏一本正经地提醒道，“十二英寸的魔药课论文，如果回到霍格沃茨之后你还差几英寸的话，我是不会借给你‘参考’的。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【HP中心】白色圣诞节(White Christmas)

一条没有劳德的世界线。  
-  
霍格沃茨特快列车驶向伦敦时，车窗外下起了雪。

哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起坐在火车末尾的包厢里，兴奋地谈论着即将到来的圣诞节假期。他们就读于霍格沃茨的第一个学期刚刚过去，三个小家伙在这里正式开始了他们的巫师生涯。其中，哈利显得最兴奋，他的嘴里塞满了巧克力蛙，手舞足蹈地为两位好友讲述他的圣诞假期安排。

“放假之前爸爸来信说，我们今年圣诞节去小天狼星家里过。”哈利的语气有些自豪，“我简直想不出有比这更好的安排了！他住在戈德里克山谷的另一头，拆完圣诞礼物之后，我们甚至可以一起打魁地奇！”

“希望你别忘记斯内普的寒假作业。”赫敏一本正经地提醒道，“十二英寸的魔药课论文，如果回到霍格沃茨之后你还差几英寸的话，我是不会借给你‘参考’的。”

哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，吐了吐舌头。

“我敢打赌，斯内普绝对没有给斯莱特林留这么多寒假作业。不过如果你的论文真的出了什么岔子……”罗恩打了个寒战，好像斯内普就在他眼前似的，“他绝对会想办法关你的禁闭。”

尽管斯内普早就荣获斯莱特林以外的学生中最不受欢迎的霍格沃茨教师的称号，但他对待哈利的态度依旧显得尤其恶劣。哈利当然知道这是为什么——作为詹姆·波特的长子，他那一头乱蓬蓬的黑发和鲜艳的格兰芬多袍子恐怕时不时就会勾起斯内普内心深处某些不愉快的回忆——而那些回忆的内容，他从三岁起就已经耳熟能详了。

“我想当年爸爸掏出魔杖对准斯内普的时候，一定没想到他的儿子以后会去霍格沃茨念书。”哈利半开玩笑地抱怨着。

列车抵达国王十字车站的时候，雪已经停了。哈利一走出九又四分之三站台，立刻就从人群中辨认出了两张亲切的面孔：“爸爸！妈妈！”

与周围穿着过时又奇怪的麻瓜衣服、企图混进普通人中的巫师们相比，莉莉·波特的打扮显得分外得体。看到扔下箱子朝她跑过来的哈利，她微微蹲下身子，张开双臂拥抱住自己的儿子：“哈利……你看起来好像长大了一点。”

“霍格沃茨的伙食不错，对吧？”詹姆接过了哈利的手提箱，拖着它来到妻子和儿子身边，“哈利，这一学期过得开心吗？”

“当然，除了魔药课，我在信里对你说过的。”哈利咧开嘴朝父亲笑了笑，“多亏了赫敏坐在我旁边，不然我还以为我会死在斯内普手上——”

“是斯内普教授，哈利。”没等莉莉张口，詹姆便严肃地纠正道，然后指了指他身后的某个方向，“好了，我得把你的行李和猫头鹰弄到你妈妈的汽车后备箱里。趁现在去和你的朋友们道别吧。”

回去的路上，莉莉把车先开到了萨里郡。据哈利所知，那里住着他的某个麻瓜亲戚，德思礼一家。哈利没见过他们几次，只有每年圣诞节才会收到他们寄来的薄信封——里面装着寒酸的圣诞贺卡。

哈利和詹姆坐在汽车后座，而汽车的副驾驶上则放着一个小包裹。哈利知道那是莉莉为德思礼一家准备的圣诞礼物。

“霹雳芭蕾音乐盒，”詹姆朝妻子努了努嘴，“莉莉，你确定他们会高兴收到这个，而不是手足无措地把它砸在地上吗？”

“佩妮喜欢这些带魔法的小玩意儿，虽然她嘴上从来不说。”莉莉回答道，“上次圣诞节时，我保证我在他家看到了那个她说早就丢掉了的自热茶壶——那还是我上学的时候送她的呢。”

当然，哈利从不那样认为。上一次他们一家去拜访的时候，哈利被他们的儿子，他的表哥，那个叫达力的大块头撵得够呛。佩妮姨妈用来招待他们一家的只有几个皱巴巴的葡萄，并且在他们说了告辞但还没出门的时候就开始打扫他们踩踏过的地毯。

“不会耽误太久的。我把东西送过去，你们待在车子里等我就好。”抵达目的地后，莉莉冲他们笑了笑，砰地一声关上了车门。

“谢天谢地，”莉莉走后，詹姆假装擦了擦额头上的汗，“和他们一家聊天的滋味不比面对费尔奇强多少。我想你已经和费尔奇打过交道了吧，哈利？”

“我……”哈利有点支支吾吾，不确定詹姆是不是在套他的话。费尔奇是霍格沃茨的管理员，如果哈利表示自己和费尔奇打过交道，就意味着他不得不承认自己在上一学期里里至少违反过一次校规。

“别紧张，孩子，”哈利看到詹姆温和地笑了笑，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，“如果詹姆·波特的儿子在上学期间连一条校规都没违反过，霍格沃茨的老师们一定会跌破眼镜的。”

哈利缓慢地点了点头。“有一次，呃，我和罗恩半夜溜出塔楼去找海格，不小心被费尔奇抓住了。结果……”

他对詹姆讲述了自己在霍格沃茨第一次关禁闭的经历。詹姆饶有趣味地听着，表情看起来好像在听一个精彩纷呈的冒险故事。

“看来你一定会喜欢今年的圣诞礼物。”等哈利说完，詹姆眨了眨眼睛，露出一个吊足了哈利胃口的笑容。

圣诞节很快就到了。兴奋的哈利起了个大早，准备从工具箱里拿出飞天扫帚护理喷雾，擦拭他的光轮2000。当他走出房间时，莉莉在厨房忙碌着，准备圣诞节的早餐，詹姆则坐在客厅收拾东西，为去小天狼星家里过节做准备。

“哈利，圣诞节快乐。”詹姆抬起头，从身后拿出一个包裹丢给他，“你的礼物。我和你妈妈商量过了，我们一致觉得你应该会喜欢它。”

“商量？”

哈利满头雾水地看着自己手中的包裹。这时莉莉也转过身来，轻快地用魔杖把装着煎培根的盘子放在餐桌上：“拆开看看吧。”

哈利撕开了包裹的包装。一个水银似的、轻飘飘的东西落进他手心，让他脸上的表情立刻从困惑转为惊喜。

“——是隐形衣！”

“我对你妈妈说你上个学期只被关了一次禁闭。”詹姆笑了笑，“她听过之后放心多了，于是同意我把它当做圣诞礼物送给你。”

“这真是——太棒了——”哈利的嘴巴大大地张着。随后他冲出屋子，朝外面大叫了一声：“海德薇！”

雪鸮破空而来，停在了哈利的小臂上。他匆匆写了一张字条绑在它的腿上。

“我要把这件事告诉罗恩！他一定也会和我一样开心的。谢谢爸爸妈妈！”

“真希望下次你们一起去费尔奇办公室的时候，韦斯莱夫人不要责怪我和你爸爸。”莉莉摊了摊手，回到了厨房的忙碌之中。

下午四点，哈利和父母一起出发了。昨夜刚下过雪，夕阳映照在雪地上，将细细密密的冰晶染上了一层漂亮的金色。

小天狼星的家离波特一家不远，因此相较于飞路粉，他们显然觉得步行过去更为稳妥。一路上，他们看到许多麻瓜的房子外装饰着漂亮的圣诞彩灯，房子里偶尔传出欢笑声，让圣诞气氛显得更加浓郁。

虽然被厚厚的雪覆盖，街边的房子都几乎长得像是一个样子，但哈利还是一眼就认出了小天狼星的家。一棵巨大的圣诞树——哈利觉得小天狼星一定是偷偷用了膨胀魔法——坐落在门口，上面挂满了透明的圆球，里面包裹着亮晶晶的魔法火焰。房子的主人最喜欢的交通工具，那辆翻斗摩托停在门外，让哈利想起了自己小时候曾经坐在上面，让小天狼星载着自己满天飞的愉快时光。

“去敲门吧，哈利。”詹姆拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“他一定希望打开门之后，第一眼就能看到你。”

哈利点了点头。他拉住门把手轻轻敲了敲，里面很快传来了熟悉的声音：

“等一下，马上就好了！”

片刻之后，房子里传来噔噔噔的脚步声。门缓缓打开了一道缝隙，正当哈利正在犹豫要不要推门进去的时候，一阵爆炸声和开门的吱呀声一起传来了。

“哈利，圣诞快乐！”

一阵漂亮的火光在敞开的大门前飞舞起来，在空中组成了“Merry Christmas”几个字母。小天狼星和卢平一人拿着一把费力拔烟火，正咧开嘴冲哈利笑着。

“圣诞快乐，小天狼星，莱姆斯！”

哈利张开双臂扑向了他们。当詹姆和莉莉也走进屋子之后，哈利终于抬头环视起了屋内的布置。小天狼星的家虽然简陋，但此刻已经被装点得极具圣诞气氛：屋顶和窗前吊满了晶莹剔透的雪花吊饰，桌边则环绕着一些用松塔搭成的摆设，几只小精灵在餐桌上跳起了踢踏舞，壁炉里的火焰轻快地跳跃着，每几秒钟就会变幻一次颜色。

“哈利，第一个学期的感觉怎么样？”小天狼星支着胳膊坐在破旧的沙发上，那张英俊的面庞上的表情显得十分快乐，“你走之后我和詹姆打赌，你一定会在第一个学期就打破他在霍格沃茨时的连续违反两百条校规的记录。”

“小天狼星，”莉莉换上了一副责备的表情，“我虽然不要求哈利必须做一个循规蹈矩的学生，但我还不希望他第一个学期就被霍格沃茨开除。”

“开除？当然不会，只要他有那个——”小天狼星神秘地凑近哈利，“你爸爸有没有给你那样东西？”

“什么？”哈利愣了一下，但很快就反应过来，“如果你说的是隐形衣的话……我今天已经作为爸爸的圣诞礼物拿到了。”

“太棒了，”小天狼星的表情看起来有些嫉妒和失落，“看来我的圣诞礼物无论如何也比不上他的了。除非我能把活点地图从费尔奇的办公室里偷出来。”

小天狼星说完沉默了一会儿，似乎是认真地在考虑这个点子。卢平用魔杖指挥茶壶为波特一家倒了红茶。等所有人都安静下来，卢平才轻轻对哈利开口：“我猜你不太喜欢魔药课，对吧，哈利？”

哈利看了看父亲，他脸上的表情显得有点愧疚。不过哈利敢打赌，就算他自己穿越时光回到几十年前，告诉爸爸斯内普将来会成为他儿子的魔药课教师，他也绝对不会和斯内普这个死对头和解的。卢平没有等哈利回答，紧接着说道：“然而不得不承认，魔药调配对于一位巫师来说相当重要。如果你因为某些事而懈怠这门课程，可能会对你未来的发展产生一些不好的影响。”

哈利很快意识到，卢平的这些话可能是詹姆拜托他说出来的。但卢平接下来的话再次引起了他的注意：“不过从下个学期开始，你就可以随时在霍格沃茨里看到我了。”

这下不光是哈利，屋子里的所有人都抬起头惊讶地望着他。

“这么说……你……”小天狼星的话刚说到一半，卢平就微笑着点了点头，“邓布利多上星期给我写了封信，他表示现任黑魔法防御术的教师希望可以提前享受自己的退休生活，问我愿不愿意接替他继续这份工作。”

“太好了。”詹姆看起来是打心眼里为卢平高兴。碍于狼人的身份，卢平到目前为止一直没能找到一份稳定的、能用来糊口的工作，邓布利多的决定或许能为他的生活迎来新的转机。

“对了，莱姆斯，你和那姑娘怎么样啦？”小天狼星揶揄地问道。哈利立刻将目光转向卢平，发现一向从容的他动作似乎有那么一瞬间的僵滞。

“嗯……我对她说了我的情况。”卢平的语气有点紧张，“不过她好像不太在意。”

就在这时，敲门声再次响起了。门还没打开，哈利就已经猜到了来人是谁——果不其然，当小矮星彼得和一位与他身材差不多的女士站在门口的时候，一屋子的人都露出了如释重负的神情。

“彼得，你又迟到了。”小天狼星的语气严肃。彼得讨好地冲他笑了笑，拉着身旁的女孩进了门：“抱歉……安妮是第一次来参加巫师的聚会，所以有点紧张……”

女孩拘谨地依偎在彼得的身旁。哈利听詹姆提到过这位彼得的未婚妻——一个普通的麻瓜女孩，听说彼得是巫师之后，吓得晕过去了好几次。

“对了，我还在门口捡到了这个……”彼得拿出一个包裹，小心翼翼地递给小天狼星。哈利踮起脚好奇地看着那个包裹。那是一个用绿色包装纸包好的长方形盒子，包裹的一角写着一个字母缩写：R.A.B。

“哼。”小天狼星轻蔑地哼了一声，但还是好好把包裹放进了桌子下方的礼物堆里。看到他的反应，哈利猜想这份圣诞礼物或许来自于布莱克家族。

为了摆脱那个血统至上、目中无人的古老家族，小天狼星切断了与他们的一切联系，独自搬到了戈德里克山谷。这里没有奢华的宅邸与丰厚的财产，却有着他一生之中最看重的东西——自由。

“好了，该开饭了。”卢平平静地说道。他用魔杖敲了敲餐桌，桌上跳舞的小精灵消失了，取而代之的则是一桌丰盛的晚餐。

晚餐的气氛十分热烈。詹姆、小天狼星、卢平和彼得轮流用魔法表演宴会节目逗哈利开心，莉莉和彼得带来的女孩热烈地在一旁鼓着掌。等到他们一起干了最后一杯黄油啤酒的时候，天色已经十分晚了，哈利挪动椅子，偷偷凑近了他的教父。

“小天狼星，”他说，“我们待会儿一起去打魁地奇怎么样？天已经很黑了，就算飞在天上也不会被麻瓜发现。”

“哦，对了。”小天狼星没有立马回答哈利的问题，而是懒洋洋地抽出了一个小包裹，“虽然比不上你爸爸的礼物，但我想你应该也会喜欢的。”

“谢谢。”哈利欣喜地接过了礼物。拆开包装纸后，他打开盒子，里面躺着一枚小小的金色圆球。

“降速飞贼。”小天狼星看着哈利取出金色圆球，它立马展开了一对漂亮而灵活的翅膀，“速度比比赛用的飞贼慢一些，就算拿在手里把玩也不会弄丢。你刚刚当上格兰芬多的找球手，可以拿它来练习手感。”

“然后，”小天狼星调皮地冲他眨了一下眼睛，那模样让哈利想到他爸爸，“在这里等着，我去拿飞天扫帚。”

趁莉莉正在专注地为那位麻瓜女孩介绍什么是古灵阁的时候，小天狼星偷偷把门打开一道缝隙，以便让哈利带着飞天扫帚一起溜出门。哈利断定詹姆一定看到了他和小天狼星鬼鬼祟祟的动作，因为他把椅子朝旁边挪了挪，把莉莉的视线挡得更严实了。小天狼星自己也很快从那间矮小的木屋里钻了出来，接过哈利递给他的扫帚。

“没有球，不过好在昨天下了雪。”小天狼星蹲下身，拢了拢面前的积雪，把它们团成一个大雪球。然后他掏出魔杖，随性地冲着它挥几下。

“Wingardium Leviosa.”雪球轻飘飘地浮在了空中。小天狼星骑上扫帚，用扫帚头将雪球朝哈利的方向打了过去——“让我们看看格兰芬多队找球手的能耐！”

他们在雪地里玩得很尽兴。哈利手里的这把扫帚虽然老旧，但他却很熟悉它，因为每次他和教父一起打魁地奇时都会用到。此刻，他们的脸上挂满亮晶晶的汗水，小天狼星张开手臂，嘴里呼着浓浓的白雾，仰面倒进了雪地里。

哈利也学着他的样子倒进雪地。他们的头顶是美丽的天穹，猎户座高高悬在夜空中，旁边不远处便是天狼星——比以往任何时候都更加明亮璀璨。

“小天狼星，你刚才说的活点地图是什么？”哈利好奇地问。他想知道在小天狼星的眼里，还有什么圣诞礼物能和隐形衣媲美。

“哈哈，我还在猜想你什么时候问我这个。”小天狼星似乎对哈利的提问十分满意，他清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道：“它是你爸爸和我们在霍格沃茨期间的最高杰作。在那上面，你可以看到整个霍格沃茨的结构和所有密道，还能看见你讨厌的老师——比如斯内普——”说到这里，他和哈利会心一笑，“在什么地方巡逻，以躲开令人尴尬的会面。”

哈利那双漂亮的绿眼睛亮了起来。看样子，他恨不得马上就能拿到活点地图。

“它被费尔奇拿走了？”哈利问。

“嗯。不过我猜他一定直到现在也没弄明白它该怎么用。”小天狼星脸上又露出那种骄傲的微笑，“但如果你能拿到，一定很快就能参透其中的玄机。”

小天狼星绘声绘色地给哈利讲述了掠夺者制作活点地图的过程。哈利听得津津有味，直到小屋的门吱呀一声开了。

“哈利，”门口传来莉莉的声音，“我们该回去了。”

大家穿戴整齐，似乎是在准备与房子的主人道别时才发现他早就溜出了屋子。小天狼星站起身，帮哈利拍了拍身上的雪：“好了，最精彩的部分我们就留到下次再讲吧。”

“你们在聊什么？”莉莉问。

“讲我们是如何制作活点地图的。”话一出口，掠夺者曾经的成员们都不约而同地露出了一模一样的笑容。那段共同的回忆似乎早就以某种形式镌刻在了他们的脑海之中，无论什么时候想起，都能令他们露出像现在这样、仿佛立刻就要发起光来的神情。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”詹姆说着，一群人一起哈哈大笑起来。哈利对于故事的后半部分更加好奇了，于是他来到母亲身旁，垂下头低声请求着。

“妈妈，我今天晚上可以在小天狼星家里过夜吗？”

莉莉转过头看着詹姆。詹姆挑了挑眉毛，似乎在表示他觉得这是件好事。

“好吧……但是，”哈利总觉得莉莉严肃起来的样子有点像麦格教授，“十点之前必须上床睡觉。”

哈利觉得这句话好像不止是说给自己听的，因为他看到小天狼星偷偷笑了一下。

客人们陆陆续续地离开了。哈利和小天狼星收好扫帚，把它们放回棚屋，然后踩着吱嘎作响的木质楼梯来到了小天狼星的房间。

房间里的样子和哈利印象中相差不大，只不过书架上好像又新添了几张某个麻瓜朋克乐队的CD。小天狼星喜欢收集这些稀奇古怪的玩意儿，他常常会给哈利讲述自己淘弄它们的经历，连和麻瓜讨价还价的过程都成了颇具乐趣的小故事。

“你睡这儿，行吗，小家伙？”小天狼星拍了拍鲜红色的床幔，从上面抓下一只蜘蛛扔出窗外。哈利迫不及待地换上睡衣——他还等着继续听小天狼星讲活点地图的事情。

哈利知道他今晚一定不会遵守母亲的规定：因为小天狼星每一次讲的故事都太精彩了。他会在这些妙趣横生的故事中收获许多新奇的知识，并且伴着教父低沉的声音进入梦乡——

当第二天醒来时，他们依旧陪伴在他的身旁。


End file.
